Happy Guardianniversary
by blarglemuffin
Summary: It is Tooth's Anniversary of becoming a Guardian and the others gather to celebrate. But why hasn't she showed up yet? Rainbow Snowcone/Frostbite fic. Rated T for now for very mild nudity. May turn M.
1. Chapter 1

Oops, I Rainbow Snowconed. Just a little story based on a headcanon of mine which I'll explain next chapter. It may turn to M depending on if I want to make a lemon or not. Enjoy!

* * *

**Happy Guardianniversary**

Jack coasted along the clouds high up in the sky, flying not too far from Jamie's house and whipping up a flurry of snow for yet another snow day. He zipped down toward the walkway where he was greeted by the group of children, the first of his believers. "Thanks, Jack!" they shouted as he flew past them. Waving a salute to the children, he drifted back up in the air to get a better look at his handiwork. Another fine day's work for Jack Frost.

Burgess was his last stop, or so Jack made it, to fill his quota for the day. He always saved his favorite hometown for last and stopped by to say hi to Jamie, maybe have a snowball fight or two. Jack sighed, taking a deep breath in and exhaling thoughtfully, happy to finally have a place in the world he was brought back into. His first few months of being a Guardian have been going swimmingly. He had people who finally believed in him and the other Guardians had now become his close friends. Even Bunny and him were getting along for once. Sure, Jack would play a prank on him here and there, but he always found a way to apologize.

Jack floated back down in front of Jamie's house and stepped onto his fencepost just as he had begun construction of a snowman. Jamie looked up, his partially gap-toothed smile shining up at Jack as he waved enthusiastically. "Hey Jack! Want to help me build a snow fort? There's an impending snow battle- a-brewing!" he said as he sneakily ducked behind his half built snowman and looked out across the block where other children had begun building their own barricades.

He hopped off the fence and twirled his staff in his hand then chuckled as he looked out at the block and back at Jamie. "Heh, sure, Bud" he said as he reached down and ruffled his hair. Just as Jack was setting to work on building the best snow fort in the world, a swirling light formed right in the middle of Jamie's yard, one that Jack was all too familiar with. He slumped his shoulders and groaned. Just when he was about to have some fun, North has to come and ruin it for him.

A couple of yetis appeared from the vortex of the portal and muttered some nonsense at Jack who just gave them a confused look. They just shrugged their shoulders and began to hoist Jack up and drag him toward the portal. "Whoa, whoa, hey guys-!" He turned back to Jamie, "Rain check on that snow fort. Sorry, Buddy."

Jamie hurriedly replied with a quick wave "That's ok! See you later!"

And with that, Jack was hurled through the portal to the North Pole.

* * *

Jack hit the floor of the workshop with an audible "Oof", though it was much better than being stuffed in the toy sack like the last time.

"Ah, Jack! Perfect timing!" Jack heard North's voice booming boisterously. Jack picked himself from off the floor and grabbed his staff only to be greeted with a big bear hug from North

"Nort—North! Can't breathe!" Jack choked out. Just as North put Jack down, he took in his surroundings. Decorations of all kinds of colors were hung all over the workshop. Sandy and Bunny were working diligently, hanging up more streamers of all kinds of greens, blues, and pinks. Very familiar colors, ones that shone vibrantly on the feathers of the one guardian he didn't see present. "What's going on here, North?"

"Need help with decorations for Tooth's Guardianniversary!" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh…Guardianna-whaty?"

North chuckled heartily, "Guardianniversary, Jack. Each of us has one. It is to celebrate the day of our becoming a Guardian! And today is Tooth's. We throw party to celebrate!" North turned around and gestured Jack to follow him "I need you to help me make ice sculpture."

"Me? You're the expert on ice sculpting." Jack recalled a time when he saw some of North's creations in his office, an actual functioning train set made out of ice and other such creations that moved and flew.

"Yes, Jack, toys! Not so much sculpture, especially not something as detailed as Tooth's feathers. And you have good attention to detail. " North turned to Jack raising a suggestive eyebrow at him, Jack looking back at him and catching on to what he was referring to, a small purplish blush rising in his cheeks. "Don't think I don't notice you making miniature Tooth out of ice time and again."

North was right. Jack had grown quite a fondness for the fairy over the past half a year or so, occasionally helping her with teeth on his off days. He had a lot of bonding time with her over the summertime especially. There were always teeth that needed collecting and Tooth could use all the help she could get now that she was back in the field. And on the days he didn't go to the Tooth Palace, he would go to the Pole to visit North and found himself absentmindedly making small ice figures of her.

Jack scratched the back of his neck and cackled to himself, "You saw that, huh? I was just...uh…you know…practicing some new skills." He attempted to cover up.

"Right." North chided and gestured to a giant block of ice.

"Whoa…" Jack gawked at the 10 foot high rectangle of gleaming ice. "Really? This is going to take all day!"

"Don't worry, Jack." He responded, chortling loudly once again and patting him roughly on the back, Jack almost losing his balance. "It's still early, plenty of time! Good luck." And with that, he walked off with a small wave at the frost spirit.

Jack sighed hopelessly, gripping his staff tighter in his hand. "Alright, let's do this." Jack said determinedly. He stretched his arms out in front of him and cracked his knuckles together then set himself to work.

* * *

Where was she? It wasn't like her to be late, especially to her own party. Or at least, Jack thought so. "She is usually late for this celebration for some reason," North sighed.

Jack sighed even heavier, sitting atop the sculpture he had just finished moments ago, already showing a small layer of sheen over it, melting slowly. Jack tapped it with the tip of his staff to frost it over, making sure it looked as new and freshly carved as it had when he finished. Jack did a splendid job, capturing a beautiful depiction of Tooth, along with Baby Tooth and a couple other mini fairies that floated about her as she held a child's very first lost tooth in her delicate hand.

Jack remained slumped over as he slid down to the base of the statue. He worked really hard on this sculpture and couldn't wait to see Tooth's gleaming smile as she gazed upon it. Jack looked at the others worriedly, "Why would she always be late? Doesn't she want to celebrate?" he asked with a tone of disappointment.

"Maybe she just has lots of teeth to be collecting on this particular day…But she's never late on our Guardianniversaries, bless her heart." North responded.

"Heck, she even goes out of her way and takes charge to make sure our Guardianniversaries are perfect." Bunny continued.

Sandy just shrugged, forming a question mark above his head.

Jack looked down at the floor, making frost patterns across wood and carpet with his staff. Another half an hour passed by until Jack got up and headed toward an open window. "That's it," he said agitatedly, "I'm going to go look for her."

"Jack, mate, she's probably out someone collecting teeth, who knows where she could be." Bunny said pointedly.

"I don't care, I'll keep looking until I find her." Jack hopped up on the window ledge then jumped out, letting the wind carry him. First stop, Tooth Palace.

* * *

Jack landed on the main platform of Tooth Palace, expecting the usual bright and vibrant air that surrounded it only to find that it was dim, mini fairies still fluttering hurriedly in and out of the towers. A few of them noticed Jack's arrival, including Baby Tooth and they flew down to greet him, chattering excitedly as they huddled up to his hoodie and on either side of his face.

Jack laughed lightly as they cuddled up against him. "Hey there, guys. Hello Baby Tooth," he greeted as the small fairy with mismatched eyes perched herself on his staff. Jack looked back up at the surrounding area, the hot pinks and iridescent golds of the palace were dull and darker than usual. Jack scrunched his eyebrows in concern as he looked back at Baby Tooth and asked, "Is Tooth here?"

Baby Tooth gave a saddened look as she gestured up to the tallest tower in the middle of the palace. The top floor had the only golden light shining through the entire tooth kingdom. Jack looked back at Baby Tooth with concern in his eyes, wondering why it is that Tooth would be cooping herself up in the palace on the day of her Guardianniversary. He nodded at the small fairy before he flew up to the tower.

Jack stepped carefully and quietly on the ledge of the tower, making sure not to disturb Tooth if she was resting. There was a silky pink curtain billowing softly in the calm breeze that separated the room within from the outside, sheer enough for the soft golden light to show through. "Tooth?" Jack called in a murmur, as he pulled back the curtain.

He didn't expect to see what he saw before him as he looked across the room. A young woman stood in front of mirror with short, dark hair that reached her shoulders and only holding a bedsheet in front of her, leaving her bare backside in plain view of the snow sprite.

Startled and embarrassed, a deep blush spread all over Jack's face as he stumbled back, attempting to cover his eyes which caused him to fall over. The girl turned around, surprised by the commotion and covered the rest of her body with the sheet. Jack began spluttering apologies to the girl. "I-I'm so sorry!" He couldn't help but look back up toward the girl so he could convey the sincerity of his apology but was taken aback again when he looked into her eyes.

There was no denying, he knew exactly who it was when he looked into those shimmering amethyst orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeebus I have gotten a lot of reviews begging for more. So, here by popuar demand, Chapter 2! And Congrats to me, this is the first story that I have finished and actually posted a 2nd chapter on yayyy~ lol. So here you go, I hope this all answers your questions!**

* * *

"T-Tooth?" Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way. It was impossible. Tooth was a fairy with wings and feathers, not at all the way she looked now. Now, she appeared _completely_ human.

She stood there, smiling nervously, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Jack remained staring at her, dumbfounded, until she let out a sigh of defeat. Feathers rippled across her skin, her wings sprouted from her back and her hair twisting itself upward to change back into her usual flared, feathered head. "Surprise!" she said uneasily then turned her head to the side, looking away from him, embarrassed and ashamed.

Jack just looked at her perplexedly, opening his mouth and stuttering out, "What—How—How did you do that?"

Tooth sighed again, "I've always been able to…"

Jack cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Wh-what do you mean 'always'?"

"I'm half fairy, Jack. Half human. It's…a bit of a long story," she said as she slumped herself down on the edge of her bed.

Jack stood up, rubbing at his neck awkwardly, a small purplish hue still dusted on his cheeks. He walked over to where she sat and plopped himself down next to her, keeping a few inches of distance between them. After a few moments of each of them avoiding each other's gaze, Jack turned his head and leaned over to look into her face, giving the most reassuring smile he could. "You know, North and the others are throwing a party for you…" he said to try and relieve the tension.

A dry chuckle escaped her lips but her demeanor didn't change "Yeah, I know…" she droned out.

A few more seconds passed as the air between them became increasingly rigid. This wasn't getting them anywhere. Jack didn't feel like it was his place, but he might as well ask. "I don't mind long stories. If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen." He smiled the most sincere smile he could muster as she turned to face him, eyeing him curiously. He gave her a small nod signaling her to continue.

She let out one last sigh before she began. "I'll be as brief as I can," she started as Jack listened to her intently. "I was born to a human man, a slave, and a Sister of Flight that had once ruled in the high heavens. I appeared completely human and I was raised among humans. When I lost my last baby tooth, I became this," She gestured to herself with a nod.

"For a while, I embraced my wings, elated when I experienced the joy of flight. I had a lot of friends among the children of the village that didn't care what I looked like. But their parents saw me as a...freakshow…and sought to use me for my abilities, for thefts and to show me off as some sort of sideshow attraction. My family and I were driven out of town while the villagers sent hunters out to get me."

"Before long, they caught up with us after a long time of evading them, following their children who would come to visit me. They took my parents, held them for ransom for the sole price of exchanging my capture for their lives. My mother told me not to come for them, but I…couldn't just leave them to die…" She choked back a sob, willing herself so hard not to cry.

Jack looked into her eyes, reflecting the sadness in them. He could have never known that behind those bright and joyful, lavender spheres, was so much sorrow from a heartbreaking past. Moving closer, he put his hand gently on top of hers, folded on her lap and consolingly stroked the top of them with his thumb. She was warm to the touch, which didn't bother Jack in the slightest, actually feeling comfort from the contact.

She looked back at him with moist eyes, tears brimming them but refusing to fall, trying her best to put on her bravest face. "I came for them, fought with everything I had but they were too overpowering and my parents were ripped from my grasp…I flew away, screaming, so filled with sadness and rage. Then, for a while, I sat in in hiding and zoned out in disbelief that my parents were gone."

"One night I simply broke down. I wondered why I was like this and that if it wasn't for the way I looked, my parents would still be there. We would be a normal family. For the first time I felt like…a freak. I screamed up at the sky asking why." Jack knew how that felt all too well, many years spent asking why he was there, what his purpose was. He gave her hand a squeeze before she caught her breath and resumed.

"And just as if someone had been listening to my plea, I heard a voice. A voice so close yet so distant, telling me to follow them. I looked up to see the Moon was shining a beam of light down and it led me to where my parents and I hid."

"Hidden within the small hut under my pillow was a box that was filled with all of my baby teeth, a note attached to it from my mother telling me how much she loved me and that if I ever felt lonely or scared, to just put my baby teeth under my pillow. As I held the box close to me, my most precious childhood memories flashed through my mind. Another moonbeam shone on me and that's when it happened. I felt my feathers morphing into skin and the feathers on my head drop onto my shoulders as they turned into tendrils of hair."

"The voice, the Man in the Moon, spoke to me again, telling me I could lead a normal life if I wanted but had hoped that I could help him. He wanted me to become a Guardian and protect the memories of children. I debated long and hard until I decided that what I wanted most was to protect children, just as my parents had protected me. I willed back my fairy form, gained immortality."

"The Man in the Moon told me one last thing before he left me to my duty. He told me that I was still part human and it was something that couldn't be taken away from me, that I always had and always will have the ability to change into human form."

She looked back at Jack with a shy half-smile. "So, now you know my only safe-guarded secret…I…never told any of the others. It was just between me and Manny."

Jack couldn't help but feel a little special in the moment even though it was something he should have never heard, or rather, _seen_ in the first place. He scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly and blushed once again, "Heh, it sure was a pretty long story, huh." Jack said in a joking manner which still earned a small glower from the fairy. Jack was the embodiment of fun and sometimes wasn't as smooth as he would like to be with girls. Joking around was his way of trying to lift people's spirits, even if it was a bit childish. "What I mean is, I'm sorry. For all of this."

"Don't be," she waved off. "None of this is your fault. I really should tell Baby Tooth and the others not to let anyone come to my private quarters…" she glanced away with a pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

Jack just smiled at her, his purple blush still painted on his face. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll listen. You…mean a lot to me, Tooth," he confessed, half of what he wanted to convey to her.

Her cheeks took on a rosier hue as she beamed up at Jack, her wide angelic eyes filled with happiness once more. Then she suddenly dove, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and gave a muffled, "Thank you, Jack." The snow spirit was taken aback for a second then relaxed, enveloping her petite form into a hug, her warmth spreading across his body.

They broke away from one another, their hands still clutched at each others waist, both smiling amiably at the other. Jack broke the silence feeling his blush staining his cheeks even more and cleared his throat and let go of Tooth and then chuckled self-consciously. He stood up and offered his hand to Tooth. "What do you say we get going to that party?"

Tooth nodded, placing her small hand in his and they took off, away from the palace and headed to the North Pole.

* * *

**So yeah, I mentioned in the previous chapter that this is based of a headcanon of mine for Tooth. So if you hadn't figured it out (which I'm sure you obviously have) is that Tooth, being half human, has the ability to change into human form willingly. I have a longer explanation to it but I won't write it all here.**

**I also changed a bit of Tooth's story to make it flow the best I could. You can read her backstory on her wiki page :D**

**Reviews are very appreciated~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in the past couple months. I've been busy with school and other projects x.x It also took me some time to finish up and polish this chapter. Even after proof-reading it, it still seems a little rough, so if you feel anything needs revising, let me know.**

**There's a bit of angst in this chapter. There will most likely be smut...next chapter.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Jack and Tooth flew through the sky, hand-in-hand toward the Pole. Jack's hand felt rough, callused and cold in her own, but crimson tinted her cheeks all the same. She had not been this close to him since they had defeated Pitch and she nearly tackled him down with a forceful embrace. She could still feel the softness of his hoodie when she rested her head on his shoulder, his hand resting on her hip as she brought her head back to face him and they looked into each other eyes…

Tooth's face turned an even darker shade of red and shook her head to rid her of her thoughts. Her mind often wandered to that moment. Their eyes had locked for only a split second until Tooth, embarrassed from their proximity and her actions, as well as Baby Tooth interjecting to scold them, immediately pulled away.

Tooth couldn't help but smile to herself as she remembered the look on Jack's face just before she fluttered away from him. It was almost an expectant look, like he was waiting for something else. Did he…want her to kiss him? Tooth's eyes widened from the thought, her face failing to pale from their flush.

Her wings stopped beating for a just a quick moment. She didn't realize until she nearly fell out of the sky, bringing Jack with her and with a "Whoa!" and the help of the wind, he kept them afloat. She shook her head vigorously, coming back to her senses and starting up her wings once again. "You okay there, Tooth?" he asked, looking at her with surprise and distress.

"Fine!" she laughed nervously as she looked back at him, her cheeks still rosy from embarrassment. "Just got lost in a train of thought…hehe…"

They both faced forward just as the lights from North's workshop came into view, just visible through a thick of snow that had just begun to fall, thanks to a certain flurry maker. Tooth nudged his shoulder playfully after a few snowflakes, she was sure, deliberately hit her face. Jack just laughed as they zoomed down into the open window, the wind Jack conjured blowing a whole bunch of a snow in with them. They were both howling with laughter as they landed, bounding onto the carpeted floor.

North was the first to notice their arrival. "Jack! You found her after all! This is good news, we got yeti and elf to play some music for your return!" Said elves and yeti were piping up and plucking their instruments, playing a tune not too different from when Jack was abducted and announced as a new Guardian.

Bunny spoke up just a couple feet away from the window he and Tooth came from, scowling as he shivered, "You just have to make an entrance, don't ya, Frost? Bloody freezing!"

Jack chuckled, "Sorry, Cottontail, didn't even see you there." It was the truth, but Jack couldn't resist teasing the six foot Pooka when he had the chance. "Isn't all that fluff supposed to keep you warm?"

"Why ya ragin' ratbag, I oughta—!"

Bunny was stopped by a giant hand clapping him on the shoulder. "Friends, friends! We are here to celebrate Tooth this night." North boomed. He grabbed Jack with his free arm, ironically his right, tattooed "Naughty" then leant down to their ear level as he whispered menacingly, "If you two don't chum up, I will personally see to that all detail on tattoos," he gestured to his arms, curling them tighter around the two's shoulders, "will be permanently imprinted in brain. Get it?"

They both nodded and smiled tensely at North. He let them go, clapping his hands together. "Good then!" he waved over to the elves and yetis playing their instruments. "Play something with little more swing! We must have some for dance soon, yes?" he bellowed, giving a hearty belly laugh.

The band began to strike up a jazzy tune just as Jack strode back over to Tooth who had been taking in her surroundings, admiring the decoration her friends so devotedly hung up and strung all about the workshop, all topped off with a banner spelling in large, colorful letters 'Happy Guardianniversary, Tooth.' "You guys really did an amazing job! You didn't have to do all of this for me," she told them bashfully.

" 's no big deal at all, Sheila," Bunny replied. "It's the least we could do f'ya."

"Besides, this is not even best part," North interjected as he gently guided the fluttering fairy over towards the back area, Jack knowing exactly where North was headed. He could feel the warmth rising in his face clashing with his natural cold, bringing back that purple hue to his cheeks as he followed them.

As the ice statue came into view, so did Sandy, waving in cold air from the open windows to keep it from melting. Jack heard a soft gasp come from Tooth as she flew up to the giant sculpture. "Wow!" she exclaimed breathily, tracing a dainty hand over the intricate detail of the feathers. "North, did you—?" but North merely cut her off with a wave and motioned over to Jack.

Turning her head in surprise, she flew back down, swooping right in front of him, her large and joyous, violet eyes beaming. "Jack, you made this? For me?"

Jack just shrugged stiffly and brought his hand up to rub his neck as his blush took on a pinker shade and tried to look anywhere but her face. "Oh…It's nothing…really," he managed to squeak out.

"It's beautiful." Her face softened from extremely excitable to a tender smile and as she looked back up at the large ice figure, he couldn't help but look at her eyes shimmering with the light reflecting off the glittering ice. All Jack could do was stare at her, the statue nothing compared to the true beauty of the Fairy Queen that flittered next to him, his heartbeat starting to keep pace with the erratic wings keeping her afloat.

Feeling his eyes burning holes into her, she shifted her gaze and a soft flush returned to her face as she crossed an arm over to rub the other anxiously. Being so caught up in their moment, they almost didn't notice a stream of gold, taking the shape of a heart above their heads. One second, Tooth and Jack looked up in embarrassed astonishment and the next, Jack quickly quashed the sand heart, swishing his staff aggressively at it until it was just speckles of golden dust.

Jack snapped over toward Sandy standing behind him, who just gave a silent, chittering laugh and shrugged his shoulders innocently. Jack scowled at him and just as he was about to give him a small blast of ice from his staff, he felt North's hand on his shoulder once again, leading both him and Tooth back in the main room. "Ok, that is enough of that." North attempted to diffuse the tension, chuckling in apprehension. "Come, we have quite the spread, let us eat!" Jack turned once more toward the stout man and stared daggers into him in which the Sandman just smiled knowingly back. The three foot tall Guardian smile turned devilish as an idea formulated in his head. But, that would have to wait for a later time.

* * *

Jack roared with laughter as Bunny began dancing around drunkenly, thanks to a good three-too-many of North's "Special Eggnog". Before that, Jack had the bright idea to challenge Bunny to a game of poker in which the loser had to chug down a full cup of eggnog. Bunny gloatingly accepted and didn't figure on Jack's mischievous nature to shine through as he had a few tricks, or shall we say, cards up his sleeves that he slickly swapped with his dealt hand. After a couple rounds, Bunny was getting tired of losing to the white haired hellion and kept challenging him and raising the stakes even higher.

So now here they were, the guys gathered around chortling at Bunny, wearing one of the elves hats while dancing to the upbeat jazz music being played. Tooth, rolling her eyes at the other three, let out a soft giggle trying not to laugh at her friend's expense.

As Bunny fell over, passing out, a louder wave of laughter resounded throughout the large expanse of the workshop. They eventually died down, Jack and North stopping to catch their breath and calm themselves down. Tooth shook her head in half amusement at the boys for tricking the poor Easter Bunny. No one had ever got him to drink like that, not even at their New Year's Parties. That Jack Frost was a complete master prankster.

He glanced over to her, flashing those pearly whites she adored so much. She blushed for the quadrillionth time that night, brushing back a few of her head feathers meekly. Looking away, she fluttered towards the back to admire his statue, once again.

Jack turned back toward the refreshments table, eyeing the eggnog warily, deciding not to partake. Sandy floated up next to him grabbing a glass and looking up at the icy boy. He grinned again, nudging him in the arm. Jack smirked down at his fellow guardian, an idea of how to get him back for earlier flashed in his mind, gripping his staff a little tighter in his hand, but decided against it. Sandy was his friend, even if he did irksome things sometimes. "What is it, Bud?" Jack humored him, seeing his wide grin.

Sand began to swirl above the small man's head, another heart taking form. And then another swirl began to form and take shape. It took the shape of Tooth. Jack's stomach flopped and did turns inside of him as he quickly glanced around to make sure she wasn't near. The message was clear enough. It's a good thing Sandy never spoke a single word because he might as well be screaming, "You like Tooth, don't you?"

Jack kept opening his mouth to say something, anything to convince Sandy he was just imagining it, but could come up with nothing. It was just too obvious and Sandy could read him too easily. Jack just slumped and gave a slight defiant pout and mumbled, "Maybe…a little…" Sandy quirked an eyebrow at him, his smirk turning into a thin line and his eyes unconvinced. "Ok, ok, a lot. I like her a lot. But…"

Sandy gave him a puzzled look, giving a shrug and forming a question mark above his head, "_But what?_"

Jack went through any excuse in his mind to get him off of his back, any kind of little anecdote from any of his previous encounters with Tooth. But then, _that_ image got pushed to the forefront of Jack's mind. His face pink-purpled once again as he became exasperated, trying his best to keep his cool. But instead, Jack gave Sandy a spluttering scoff saying, "Nothing. Just forget it," and stomped away from him, a cold breeze whipping past the stout man.

Sandy scowled at the boy's back as he stormed off. He was going to have to put his previous plan in motion to try and push the troubled Guardian of Fun in the right direction.

* * *

As Tooth flitted over to the back to get a good look at the glimmering ice sculpture that Jack so thoughtfully made for her, she felt a cool breeze roll by her. Thinking he had followed behind her, she turned around quickly, expecting to see the Frost boy standing next to her, but saw no one, her eyes instead falling upon the open double door-like windows, leading out to a veranda. Another gust of cool wind whipped gently by her from the window, drawing her in as she fluttered out onto the balcony, her hands reaching out to hold the railing and leaning into the calm breeze.

The feeling of the fresh air ruffled her feathers slightly as she relished in the cold of the winter air. It reminded her of the times she had spent with Jack. The cold air that often emulated from the snow spirit hardly bothered her. She liked how different it felt from the usual warmth she was surrounded by in her Southeast Asian home. It had a refreshing quality, like if she had been having a long day and the heat eventually got to her, a small draft would blow by and there would be Jack, bringing a cool batch of oxygen into her lungs.

She inhaled deeply and let out a heavy sigh. The snow had ceased but the wind still whipped up the piles of fluffy snowflakes around the mountains and they danced and swirled in the air. Tooth thought it was beautiful. Jack really made it all the more special when he would create such gorgeous, intricate ice and snowflake patterns.

Tooth gazed down at her feathered arms and made a small grimace. The feathers on her wrist began to ripple away, slowly making its way up her forearm revealing sun-kissed, peach skin. She sighed, looking down at the rest of her feathered form as a thought raced around in circles in her mind.

Jack gave a short huff as he headed towards the center hall and continued stomping forward until he nearly stumbled into North hauling a drunken Bunnymund over his shoulder. The large man startled and turned to the shorter boy with a stunned look which then softened into concern when he looked into the pale boy's face. "What is wrong, Jack?"

Jack, still redish-purple in the face, just sighed aggressively and turned his head away, refusing to look at or speak to the 7 foot, bearded man. The Guardian of Wonder didn't pry, he just exhaled, adjusting the 6 foot rabbit hanging over his shoulder and reached a hand to gently clap the boy on the shoulder and giving him a reassuring grin, which Jack attempted to return weakly.

Then something caught the corner of the tall man's big, blue eyes, spotting a certain fairy through the window, out on the terrace. Nudging the frost covered boy, North nodded his head, motioning over toward the window.

When Jack turned to see, all his embarrassment drained and was replaced with worry when he saw the usually floating fairy on her feet, standing in the frigid air. Jack immediately strode quickly over to the open stain glass doors, leaving North, who looked on knowingly at the boy and then proceeded to carry the unconscious Bunny into the guest quarters.

She was leaning into the banister, her head hung low, making Jack stop dead in his tracks, just one step away from the outside. The wind picked up around them, rousing Toothiana from her thoughts, knowing exactly who made their way over and she quickly willed back her feathers to cover her now chilled arms before turning around and meeting steely blue eyes filled with distress. She was taken aback before stuttering, "J-Jack, is something wrong?"

"I should be asking you that." Jack said, concern lining every word, walking closer to her. "What are you doing out here all by yourself in the cold?" He was about to put his arms around her shoulders but then stopped, realizing he would only make her colder and he slumped in defeat.

Tooth gave Jack the sincerest half-smile, noticing his attempt to comfort her. "I'm fine, Jack, really. It's not that cold out, so don't worry." She kept smiling as she looked back in front of her, her eyes following the snow fluttering in the breeze. "In fact, it feels nice. I really needed some cold, fresh air for just a bit."

Jack let out a soft sigh of relief and smiled back, leaning on the banister next to her. But he still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was bothering her, her stature giving off an uncomfortable air. He had felt like there was more she wanted to tell him apart from the story she had shared with him earlier. He just didn't want to press it any further and wanted to bring her to the party they prepared for her, to ease her thoughts and spend time with friends.

He didn't want to be a bother to her, but standing there twiddling his thumbs in the silence was killing him. "Is there something else bothering you, Tooth? You just seem a little…off."

Tooth's face fell as her previous thoughts swam back into her mind, contemplating if she really wanted to tell him. These thoughts had burdened her for so long, she just didn't know if she wanted to tell anyone, let alone, Jack.

Jack didn't know how to read her expression. He shouldn't have asked, but, at the same time, he wanted to help her. He wanted to be there for her. "You can tell me anything, Tooth. There's no room for judgment in my mind and I won't tell anyone, it can just be between us. You can trust me."

Tooth let out a long breath she didn't realize she was holding and turned to face Jack, her expression deadpanning with a serious furrow in her brow. "Jack, do you ever long to be…human again?"

Jack didn't expect to be taken aback by her question, but he was. This was a question that had always wrapped around his head like Boa Constrictor, tightening its grip around his brain and suffocating his thoughts. Why was he made to walk this earth for an eternity and what would his life had been like if he hadn't fallen through the ice? Jack's hands tightened, one around his staff and the other balled in a fist but then he quickly loosened them. His brows creased together as he tried not to answer in an anguished tone. "Yes…all the time."

Tooth could hear it anyway, the sadness behind his voice, a desperate longing for a life he could have had. She was about to apologize, but Jack continued as he stared out distantly at the mountainous expanse.

"But, as much as I miss my sister and as much as I wish I could have been there for her and to be with my family, this is where I belong. Protecting the children of the world." He turned back to Tooth and gave her the warmest smile she had ever seen and her face softened as she smiled back at him. "What's this all about, Tooth? Asking that kind of question," Jack returned, once again with a look of concern plastered on his face.

"I…I guess I just…" Tooth began, trying to search for the right words. She took a sharp breath in and out before continuing. "Every year on this day, I look at myself in the mirror and I change to my human form. And I just stare at it. I just stare at my reflection for a good long while. And every single time, I wonder to myself, 'What if I had chosen this instead? What would my life have been like?' And then I think about my parents. Would it have been insulting to their sacrifice to let me live and then eventually die having led some ordinary existence?" She paused for a few moments, staring down at her hands, her feathers rippling back, once more, to reveal skin on her wrists and up her forearms.

"But what I think about more than anything is…am I truly beautiful the way I am?" She stopped right there, leaving the question hanging in the air between them, not wanting to say another word.

Jack looked at her flabbergasted. "What are you talking about?"

Tooth let out a frustrated breath, "Look at me," she let out in an exasperated puff gesturing to herself while beating her wings furiously and hovered so her eyes were level with Jack's. Her feathers flared out all along her shoulders all the way up to the back of her head and her eyes glared forlornly into his.

Jack startled and stumbled back a step from her sudden outburst. That's not what he meant at all. He must not have said it right or she might not have heard it right. He didn't ask it like he didn't know what she was talking about. He was asking like_ she_ didn't know what she was talking about. How could she not see it? Jack straightened, reaching out to her balled up fist and cupped it gently, his eyes not leaving hers and said in the most amiable tone, "I am."

Tooth's eyes widened, her hands relaxed, unclenching them so her hand fit snuggly in his palm. Her wings calmed and her feathers flattened back down so they lay neatly against her form. "W-what?"

Jack smiled his dazzling smile once again, making her heart skip a beat and she gazed at him in anticipation. Her heart was thumping in her chest, waiting for what he was going to say next. "I am looking at you. And what I see an amazing, courageous, and passionate person. But most of all, I see the most gorgeous girl I've ever met. Feathers and all." He let out a soft laugh as Tooth's face softened from the remark, her eyes still locked with his.

She could feel her cheeks getting warmer and warmer the longer she gazed into his bright, blue eyes, looking back at her amorously. "You…you really think so?"

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed, a breathless laugh escaping his lungs, smiling even brighter and gripping her hand tighter. "I mean, look at that statue I made you. You said it was beautiful. And I made it just that way because the actual thing is even better than the sculpture. You _are_ beautiful, Tooth. At least…you are to me." Tooth became speechless and all she could do was stare at him.

And then it was like Jack was no longer in control of his movements anymore as he brought his hand up from its grasp on hers and cupped her cheek. He stepped forward, his body just inches away from hers, her eyes widening and feeling her face burning with every second he got closer to her. He closed his eyes first and hers began to flutter until they were half-lidded. Jack was unable to stop himself as he felt himself lean down, his nose about to brush hers, closer and closer, about to capture her lips with his.

_BANG. CRASH._

"Oh, NO!"

The loud Russian could be heard all over the North Pole after the resounding clatter of broken glasses rung throughout the workshop. Jack and Tooth parted and rushed back into the main hall where they found North standing over a broken punch bowl and various ornaments shattered all around the floor.

"You little—Pointy-headed scoundrels!" Looking past the large man, Jack and Tooth saw various elves littered all over the refreshment tables and the floor. Sandy could be seen floating in the far corner, snoozing through all of the craziness. The elves began to scatter about to evade St. Nick who now brandished his swords and let out a loud yell, rousing Sandy from his sleep.

Jack shielded Tooth with his staff as the hulking man came forward when a few elves ran underneath and through Jack's legs. North stopped short at the site of the two, lowering his weapons right away. "Whoa whoa, easy there, North." Jack laughed breathlessly, despite himself. "What happened?"

North scratched his head angrily, cutlass still in hand "Augh… Elves get into eggnog then knock over decorations and dishes. I'm sorry, Toothie. I didn't mean to startle you and ruin party."

"Hey, nothing's ruined," Jack lowered his staff and relaxed.

Tooth flew over to North and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, don't worry, North. We'll help clean up."

"No no," North interjected. "Leave cleaning to me. We should end party anyways. Bunny's passed out, elves have smashed up everything. I think is time we call it a night."

"Ok, then" Jack responded, watching as the rotund man got up and lumbered off to pick up the mess, Sandy floating up by him to offer a hand. "Hey uh, Tooth," Jack turned looking up at her sheepishly and pushing some of his silver locks back. "I'll escort you back to the palace then?"

She smiled back at him, pink returning to her cheeks, nodding and gripping his hand in hers.

As they flew out of the open window into the icy tundra, Sandy glanced over his shoulder and smirked. He signaled North, telling him he would be right back, that he had a present for Tooth he forgot to give her. "Ok, Sandy. I finish up here. You have good night." The littler man nodded at him and floated out the window, following Jack and Tooth.

Oh, he had a present for her alright. A present that she would be sharing with Jack. Sandy conjured bright, golden dream sand in his palm, waving it around in his hand until a light flash of pink flickered in the particles for a split second.

He had a special surprise in store for the two guardians.

* * *

**What are you up to, Sandy? Hmmm.**

**You will find out next chapter ;D**


End file.
